


The Winter Seal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [6]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier as a seal.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Winter Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).




End file.
